El Secuestro
by Danielle Cuthberth
Summary: Ninguno tenía el derecho de llorar de aquella manera… tan solo él, tenía ese derecho… // Mal Summary u.u es mi primer Drarry, espero que les guste! es AU


Hola! Hace mucho que no publicaba en fanfiction y sinceramente esta es la primera vez que lo hago en la sesión de Harry Potter.

Como todos ya debes suponer mi nombre NO es J.K. Rowling por lo tanto los personajes NO son míos, escribo esta historia por mera diversión.

**Género:** Angst/Tragedy

**Autora:** Danielle Cuthberth

**Summary:** Ninguno tenía el derecho de llorar de aquella manera… tan solo él, tenía ese derecho….

**El Secuestro**

Un cuerpo inerte yace sobre una húmeda cama, sus fluidos se combinan con los de otros más, sus manos atadas y ojos vendados le hacen sentir una creciente desesperación, al igual que un terror sin igual, cada paso que escucha al otro lado de la puerta es una tortura, el no saber si lo siguiente es escucharles entrar o si simplemente se alejarán, dejándole en paz, ahí... en aquella fría habitación con la soledad como única acompañante.

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas como lo han hecho docenas... no... Cientos de veces en las últimas noches... ¿Cuántas han sido? no lo sabe... solo sabe que son las peores de su vida...

Muerde sus labios con fuerza, aquellos que han sido mancillados y maltratados como el resto de su cuerpo, el sabor metálico de su propia sangre le hace relajarse un poco, mueve sus manos en un nuevo intento de deshacerse de sus ataduras, una vez más le resulta imposible.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le corta la respiración, un par de pasos se acercan a la cama y su cuerpo se encoge, "no, no de nuevo" es lo primero que piensa, sin embargo no logra expresar nada, supone que su expresión de terror lo traduce todo, a pesar de todo las repetidas veces que ha sido sodomizado no logra acostumbrarse a aquello.

Unas manos se posan en sus mejillas y con suavidad y lentitud acarician sus sienes, rozando su cabello apenas un poco con la punta de los dedos, hasta finalmente deshacerse de la tela negra que impedía a sus ojos el contacto con el resto del mundo.

Parpadeó repetidas veces, a pesar de que la luz era tenue no pudo evitar sentir un escozor en los ojos debido a la claridad presente, sus ojos se encontraban llorosos, sin embargo cuando las mismas manos amables que le desataron la venda limpiaron sus lágrimas logró ver mejor… frente a él tenía a su salvador, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, lo que deseaba pensar e imaginar, una sonrisa amable adornaba el rostro ajeno, definitivamente una digna de un ángel, o al menos eso parecía aquel inmaculado ser en medio de aquel obsceno lugar.

Nuevamente sus manos pasearon suavemente por su rostro, retirando unos rebeldes mechones de cabello que cubrían su semblante, finalmente bajó sus manos hacia sus ataduras y le otorgó su libertad, aún no podía moverse y el simple hecho de mantenerse sentado le causaba un inevitable dolor en su espalda baja.

-¿qué paso?

Preguntó finalmente, con voz áspera y ronca, siendo apenas un vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue.

El otro no contestó nada, simplemente le ayudó a sentarse en la cama y con el mismo cuidado y delicadeza de antes, lo besó, un beso que se sentía tan dulce y sincero, no como aquellos que le habían dado antes, rudos y haciéndolo sangrar, a pesar de doler un poco debido a lo lastimado de su piel... fue tan dulce que por un momento se sintió feliz, cuando sus labios se separaron de aquel efímero contacto que apenas duró unos segundos, sonrió.

-no pagaron el rescate… tal parece que al final de cuentas… no eras tan preciado e importante como decían…

Susurró una profunda voz, cada palabra fue arrastrada y siseada con amargura al momento de escucharla y aún más al reconocer aquella voz como la que tiempo atrás le ofreció una bebida, antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad, recordaba las veces en las que aquella voz daba crueles órdenes que terminaban por lastimarle, dejándole con el deseo de morir incontables veces.

No lograba salir de su asombro cuando un ensordecedor sonido aunado a un indescriptible dolor y quemazón se sintió en su estómago.

Todo parecía tan lento para él, sintió como su propia sangre corría por su cuerpo, dando una cálida sensación por su ahora fría piel, seguían sin lograr procesar la información, llevó su mano a su abdomen y sintió la sangre manchando sus dedos, no tenía el valor de confirmar lo que era obvio, cerró los ojos y cayó inerte en la cama.

Dolía, no tanto como todo lo que pudo haber sentido emocionalmente durante esos días, pero físicamente… era una de las peores cosas que había experimentado, sus mejillas se inundaron de lágrimas nuevamente. El cálido aliento del otro golpeando con suavidad su piel, antes de susurrar lo que serían las últimas palabras que escucharía.

-nadie merece una muerte tan desolada y miserable… me quedaré contigo

Tomó una de sus manos con fuerza, dándole una inexistente fuerza, sabía que moriría, sin embargo, como había dicho el otro, al menos no sería una muerte tan desolada y miserable.

-t… tu… no… mbre…

Logró pronunciar con voz ahogada y adolorida, sentía su cuerpo enfriándose con rapidez, como la fuerza le abandonaba, sin embargo mientras más se soltaba su agarre el otro lo sostenía con más fuerza, llegando inclusive a abrazarlo.

-Draco…

Movió sus labios en un intento de pronunciar su nombre, sin embargo nada salió, lo sabía faltaba poco para su muerte, sin embargo se intentó aferrar a la vida y al cuerpo ajeno, sus lágrimas corrían en mayor cantidad, silenciosas, como un riachuelo perdido que morirá en alguna tierra árida.

-te amo…

Susurró el otro, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si eso pudiese retrasar su muerte, una vez más sus labios se rozaron… un último beso y un último te amo… una muerte demasiado romántica… Una lágrima y otra más se sumaron a las propias, al menos alguien lloraba su muerte, una débil sonrisa adornó sus labios, abandonando la vida, dejándose caer en los fríos brazos de la muerte.

Días después el cuerpo fue encontrado en una inmaculada cama blanca, el chico parecía dormir cuando lo encontraron, sin embargo todos sabían que no era así, a pesar de la paz en su rostro, su cuerpo develaba las múltiples violaciones a las que fue sometido. El día de su funeral todos lloraban, algunos con verdadero dolor, otros por imitación, unos cuantos hipócritamente, pero alejado de aquel lugar por unos cuantos metros, se encontraba aquel que había derramado las primeras lágrimas por su muerte, una tenue sonrisa adornaba su rostro, antes de susurrarle al viento, el cual acariciaba con frialdad su rostro.

-nadie merece una muerte tan miserable… te amo Harry…

Sin más dio la vuelta, dejando aquellos ríos salados detrás de él, todos y cada uno de ellos inútiles e hipócritas a su parecer, ninguno lo vio sufrir como él, ninguno de ellos fue testigo del dolor de aquel chico, nadie vio como poco a poco la luz de vida se iba de sus verdes ojos, nadie… por lo tanto ninguno tenía el derecho de llorar de aquella manera por su muerte… tan solo él, tenía ese derecho….

FIN


End file.
